Letter 4 You
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: Natasha se va dos años por una misión y decide dejarle una carta a Steve ¿que dice en esa carta? ¿le responderá?


Letter 4 You

(_cuando no puedes decir lo que sientes, lo escribes_)

* * *

_Querido Capitán América:_

_Todavía no me creo que este escribiéndote esto. ¿hace 70 años era así? Hubiera preferido decir a la cara todo de una forma menos formal, pero accedí a una misión de dos años y mañana pretendo irme sin decir nada, así que escribo esta carta. Bastante irónico, porque te lo he dicho. Bueno, no dire la hora y así evito despedida alguna. Aunque, siendo sincera, no creo que nadie vaya a echarme de menos. Quiero librarme de esta carga emocional antes de ir por si me llega a pasar algo. No es una misión grave, pero prefiero ser precavida. Tranquilo, no es nada malo lo que tengo que decir, es solo...abrir mi corazón o algo por el estilo. Pienso ser lo más sincera posible._

_No se desde cuando siento esto. Es molesto mientras lucho, me desconcentro, pierdo perspectiva, si estoy contigo, me preocupo por tu bienestar más de lo que debería y demás cosas que hacen que mi misión no salga cien por cien como debería. ¿que es? esa pregunta no ha dejado de rondar mi cabeza y me ha roto completamente todos mis esquemas. Le di todos mis síntomas de malestar a una amiga de confianza, cuyo diagnóstico final fue "Amor". ¿Sabes qué fue aquello? Una granada directa al corazón. Yo, La Viuda Negra, super espía de confianza de Fury y ex-soviet podía sentir esa palabra. Amor. Reí, me lleve las manos a la cabeza, noches de insomnio para comprender que si, estaba enamorada. De ti. Creo que eso fue lo que mayormente me sorprendió. Sabes que fui asesina, tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre, y justo me enamoro de un auténtico héroe americano. Mi primer pensamiento fue "yo no te merezco". Que lo llamen como quieran, yo lo llamaré realidad. Enamorada de ti y por tanto, mi mayor debilidad._

_Suena absurdo que me confiese por una carta lo que siento. mi pregunta para ti: ¿no lo llegaste a sospechar? Me alegraría saber que no. No es nada personal, solo así se que sigo siendo buena espía. Si te soy sincera, no quería escribirte la carta al inicio, pero ella me convenció al saber de la misión. Me pregunto qué pasará si vuelvo entera. ¿qué me dirías? No se realmente como reaccionaria ante cualquier respuesta. Aunque creo que si saber que dirías, puedo vivir con el recuerdo de tu sonrisa o tu simple persona._

_Te amo. Natasha._

* * *

Steve Roger cogió la carta cuando entró en la habitación. Pensó que sería una misión secreta a la antigua usanza, pero al leer y releer el contenido, no se creía nada. ¿dios se estaba burlando de él? Quiso tirar la carta, romperla, pero prefirió guardar como tesoro. ¿a quien pretendía engañar? El papel perfectamente doblado todavía olía a su perfume, hubiera agradecido la marca de su beso… era un ñoño idiota. Tenía que responder y pasar la carta debajo de su puerta antes de que se fuera. Su caligrafía se volvía ilegible al escribir tan rápido en el primer papel en blanco que encontró. Terminó y pasó por debajo de su puerta la carta. Rezó a dios para que lo leyera antes de marcharse.

* * *

_Querida Viuda Negra:_

_He de reconocer que tu carta me ha sorprendido. Por algo respondo. No soy bueno con cartas de este nivel y la verdad hubiera preferido, al igual que a ti, decirte las cosas a la cara a la antigua usanza...bueno, de tu época o la mía ya no se. Esto me resulta realmente confuso sabíendo que puedo esperar tu llegada para decirlo._

_Ni sé por dónde empezar. Quizás por un no. No llegue a sospechar que me mirabas o tenías sentimientos hacia mi. No me importa que hayas sido antes, ahora eres una vengadora y agente de SHIELD muy importante para todos. Sobre todo para mi. Quizás te eqivocas y él que no es perfecto soy yo: tu eres perfecta, bella, única, nadie se puede comparar y encima eres de esta época. ¿querrías estar con un anciano que se ha conservado sólo porque estuvo bajo hielo? ¿un hombre que consiguió sus habilidades por una probeta? ¿un hombre que no vive en su tiempo y llego tarde a su cita? Hasta ahora he necesitado ayuda para entender y manejar todo el avance no solo tecnologico de la gente mientras me dedicaba a dormir. Soy capitán y he llegado 70 años tarde a mi cita además de no saber como comportarse con una mujer de hoy no es lo idoneo para una cita. Lo mejor hubiera sido que me muriera, admitamoslo._

_No llames "carga" a lo que sientes. Porque yo también lo siento. Es decir: excesiva preocupación por ti, necesitar verte cada momento, verte sonreir, querer matar a quien te intente quitar tu sonrisa y demás cosas que te llevan a pensar que estoy enamorado de ti. Sencillamente eres mi kriptonita, mi única debilidad. Leer que te vas dos años completos y no podré volver a mirarte a tus ojos sabes que va a ser una tortura. ¿porque accediste? ¿tu no crees que vaya a ser difícil?...Perdona. No soy quien para cuestionar tus decisiones. Tan solo puedo desearte suerte. Después de tu misión, no te diría nada. ¿sabes porque? Porque una acción vale más que mil palabras, y ahora que sé que sientes por mi, esperare ansioso tu llegada con algún presente que diga todo lo que siento._

_Te amo. Steve._

* * *

Natasha no creía que estuviera leyendo aquello. Cogió la carta antes de salir de la casa y la estaba leyendolo todo el rato de camino a su misión. Seguro que ni Jarvis la había visto salir. Antes de leerla dudaba, ya que no aseguraba su estado emocional, aunque al final sabía que lo haría y no se arrepintió de aquello. ¡El capitán la amaba! Quería compartir con Pepper aquel momento de felicidad, pero no podía. Se tragó todas sus ganas de saltar de alegría para la misión. Cuando llegó a la habitación, cogió papel y empezó a escribir. Pensó detenidamente. Lo rompió. No podía arriesgar la misión y menos esperar a ver si él contestaba. Con ese "stand-by" podría ordenarse a si misma (y él a si mismo) antes de lo que podría venir con todo aquello.

* * *

_Querida Natasha:_

_Durante estos últimos dos años he estado escribiendo y rompiendo cartas como un condenado, sufriendo como un idiota de película. Stark ha intentado que tenga unos momentos íntimos con alguna de sus "buenas conocidas" para entretenerme. He tomado misiones sencillas para mantenerme ocupado. He leído y tomado clases de informática para dejar de ser tan desastre. Algunas mujeres me han insinuado y las he apartado de la mejor forma posible. También he escuchado algunos grupos que me han recomendado. Y demás novedades para dejar de pensar en ti. Cosa inútil, ya que no he dejado de hacerlo._

_Suena demasiado...pasteloso para un soldado. ¿pero que puedo escribir? No se si recibiste mi carta antes de irte, no se si la leiste, no se que te ha pasado en tu misión...directamente, no se nada. Y eso mata. A veces pienso que no tendría que haber leído aquella carta antes de que te marcharas, pero, también creo que leer esa carta me dio lo que me faltaba: saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Se siente tan bien, una libertad como un prisionero de guerra saliendo de su cárcel. Pero esperar ya no gusta tanto. Intento comprender tu silencio por culpa de la misión, pero se hace tan...angustioso. ¡Solo espero! ¡Me siento inútil! Sencilla y emocionalmente estoy echo un desastre.  
_

_Deja de ser una tortura y vuelve. tenemos que hablar. Por favor, regresa ya._

_No se para que lo escribo y dejo pasar por la puerta esta carta si no estas aqui para leerla._

* * *

_Querido Steve:_

_Esta será otra de esas cartas que acabaran en la chimenea._

_¿Sabías que ahora tengo que intentar ser una mujer casada de alguien que ni siquiera existe? Yo pienso que podías ser tu. ¿a que suena ñoño? Cada vez me falta menos para llegar a la verdad y eso significa irme con la memoria de vuelta a la torre, a casa, con todos vosotros. Dos años completos siendo otra persona ha echo que recupere mi acento y sobre todo que a veces me olvide porque estoy. Ahí dias que tengo que quedarme sin hacer nada y fingir, otras que tengo que ponerme el traje de SHIELD para entrar como la espía que soy para robar información o limpiar de chusma mi querida ex patria. Pensé en visitar la tumba de Alexei, mi ex marido, por recordar un poco el monstruo que fui, pero pensar que me pueden descubrir y matar hizo que me jactase y acabase en un KFC comiendo alitas de pollo. Seguro que algún quilo abré ganado ya que no he echo mucho ejercicio. Prometeme que entrenaremos juntos más de una vez. _

_Lo realmente importante es que llegue con vida para poder abrazarte y descubrir mi regalo. Si, me interesa tu regalo. ¿sera una flor? Me encantan las rosas. No te imagino entrando en una joyeria por mi. En realidad, me gustaría que fuera nuestro primer beso. ¡Eso suena a colegiala total, pero es verdad! Dicen que el primero es mágico, el segundo intimo y el tercero rutina...espero que no nos pase. Prometemelo. ¿no puedo escribir cosas como una mujer normal de calle que espera a que la salve un héroe como tu? Pensaba que no, ya que al ser espía renuncie a todo. Pero creo que por fin tengo esperanza de algo._

_Intentaré que esta tortura acabe cuanto antes._

* * *

Dos angustiosos años habían pasado con gran dificultad para ambos. Llegaba a rayar lo que se conocía como "momento videoclip". Hasta habían pensando que sonaba música melancólica mientras pensaban en cada uno. Esperaban el fin de aquello. Una quemaba las cartas, el otro las rompia. Solo Steve mando la última carta. La espero. Ya tenía su regalo de sentimiento.

Ella decidió entrar de forma sigilosa y aparecer en publico al día siguiente para desayunar. Aunque se congeló al ver un sobre debajo de su puerta en la habitación Había sido Steve. Realmente ese hombre sabía como golpear su corazón. La leyó y no sabía que hacer. Si él supiera de todas las cartas que había comentado para quitarse ese lastre que no dejaba concetrarse... ¡Tenía que verlo cuanto antes! Salió al pasillo, corriendo a la habitación del capitán, pero el no estaba. Pensó en la sala de entrenamiento. Lo vio golpeando un saco hasta que cayera al suelo, roto. Ella sonrió, ese era su estilo. Él se fijo en ella, que, importandole un comino que el hombre estuviera sudado, decidió terminar con aquella tortura.

* * *

_Mi segundo one-shot en la casa! Party Hard!_

_Esto tiene más rayas que Tigger, pero no se me ocurría otra forma para separar de la carta a la narracion. Esto nació de una carta que estoy escribiendo ahora que no consigo terminar... ¡Se me ocurrió versión Romanogers! Tenía pensado subir otra cosa, pero bueno, algo es algo. _

_¡Necesitan más amor! _

_hasta la proxima~_


End file.
